Proposal
by TheWickedWizardOfOz
Summary: Psuedo companion fic to "Makes Me Ill/Love Triangles" Can be read as stand-alone. Wally wants to propose to Dick, but feels he needs his family's blessings first. Do all go to his plan? Wally/Dick Slash


Note: Pseudo companion fic to _Makes Me Ill_/_Love Triangles_, but it can be read alone.

They're airing 'Targets' on September 16th. I hope this means they'll have a new episode for the 23rd. Freaking Six Month Hiatus

**New note: They're airing Satisfaction September 29th, if you don't know.**

Warning: Males interacting in romantic ways

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

Proposal

Out of all the crazy things that Wally West has ever done, this had to be the, if not one of the, craziest things he has ever done.

Wally West, was currently sitting (er... standing) in front of Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd, Tim Drake, Cassandra Cain, Stephanie Brown, Damian Wayne, and Alfred Pennyworth. All of whom looked very intimidating, their faces glowing in the fire light, shadows flickering across their faces. His heart raced in fear and elation.

Wally cleared his throat, "I-I would like to ask for Dick's hand in marriage." Bruce, Jason and Damian's looks became unpleasant, their eyes narrowed; Tim, Cassandra, and Stephanie cried out in joy, broad smiles across their shadowy faces; Alfred remained silent, yet looked relieved.

"Do you?" Bruce asked, except was no longer there, it was Batman talking.

"Yes." Wally repeated with more conviction, Tim and Cassandra had patted him on the back, while Stephanie placed a kiss on his cheek. Wally looked up, he still needed the approval of Alfred, Batman, Jason and Damian.

"Why? You're both male, it's not like you can get married, anyways." Jason argued bluntly, he probably was more confused than anything.

"Jason!" Stephanie exclaimed, smacking the back of his head.

"What?"

"Just because they're gay doesn't mean they don't have a right to extend their relationship further!" Jason looked down, then smiled at Wally.

He gave a curt nod, which Wally took as a "go-ahead".

"No." Wally's heart fell flat.

"No?" Wally croaked out, he fell to his knees, why Damian? "Why?"

"Dick is _my_ brother. I won't let you take him away from me!" Damian crossed his arms across his chest and looked away from the cowering form in front of him, glaring at the wall. Wally figured it was better than glaring at him.

"Damian." Alfred's voice broke the silence, cool and calm, "You are being too rash. Wally clearly loves Dick as much as you do, if not more so." Damian still glared at the wall.

"No." Damian said, even blunter than Jason.

"Damian," Batman's voice came out, strict, and emotionless, "Perhaps we should hear out Wally." Damian was still glaring at the wall, as if he expected to gain heat vision and burn a hole through it, but nodded anyways.

Wally, got up from his cowering position, and cleared his throat, "So, Wally what did you think to accomplish coming here?"

"To get Dick's hand in marriage."

"You know, Dick no longer lives here."

"I know, but I thought it prudent to gain your blessings, so that none of you were going to act... _rashly_." Wally said, carefully eye Damian, in case he decided that Wally was no longer needed for Dick to be happy.

Bruce sighed and nodded approvingly, then looked sideways to Damian. Wally only wanted Damian's blessings now. "No." Damian said tersely.

Wally cleared his throat uncomfortably again, he could always ask Dick anyways, "Damian, do you not like me?"

"No, I cannot say that I _do_ like you." Everyone stared at Damian in surprise, they all knew of his dislike for Wally; but, to bluntly state it to his face, that was new, even for Damian.

"Is there something I could do to change that?" Wally had fallen back to his knees, in a sort of bow.

"No, I cannot say there is." Damian had finally torn his glare from the wall and glared at Wally; who felt like Damian _did_ have heat vision, as he could feel his face heating up.

"I think I can." The eight of them stared at the door, drawing a fighting stance, but lowered their fists when they saw it was Dick, "Why do I need to change Damian's mind? _Wally_? What are _you_ doing here?"

Wally cleared his throat, again, then walked in front of Dick, and got down on one knee, "Dick Grayson, will you marry me?" Wally said, as he took out a small black box and opened it, revealing an gleaming golden ring, with a beautiful diamond gem attached to it. Cass and Steph had clasped their hands in front of their mouths, Damian still looked murderous.

Dick wasn't sure how to react, he looked at his family, _his family_, then back to Wally, then back his his family.

"**NO**! Dick say no!" He screamed, Dick grasped Wally's hands in his, signalling him to stand up. Dick pressed his lips firmly to Wally's, everyone except Damian cheered, even if only with a small smile. Damian rushed over to the kissing couple and forcefully tore them apart.

Damian turned to Dick, "WHY? Why are you leaving us, again!"

"Oh Damian," Dick said softly placing a hand on his shoulder, "I'm not leaving you, nor have I ever left."

"You are if you marry _him_. You'll have to be 'given away' and everything!" Damian said, angry tears straining his eyes.

"I'll always be a part of your lives, all of you."

"Promise?" Damian asked, in an unexpectedly small, childish voice, holding out his pinky finger.

"I promise. You can come over for Christmas or something!" Dick invited, intertwining his pinky finger with Damian's. Wally cleared his throat again, and Damian moved out of the way.

Wally once again got down on one knee, "Dick Grayson, will you marry me?"

"Not yet." Dick said, looking up at the ceiling and at his family's faces, deliberately avoiding Wally's eyes.

"...you're joking right?" Wally asked, standing up.

"What are you doing? Stay down." Wally stopped half-way through rising, and knelt down again, Dick then got down on his knee, "Wally West, will you marry me?"

Wally's eyes widened in happiness, "Yes!" He shouted, and the two wrapped their arms around each other, kissing passionately. As everyone moved to congratulate the couple.

* * *

><p>"So, I'm writing this to <em>Tim Drake and Conner Kent<em>, right?" Wally asked, tapping the envelope with his capped pen. Squinting in the dim lamp light and moonlight streaming through their window.

"Yes." Dick said, scribbling few words onto the inside of a card, and placing it into an envelope.

"Wait, are you going to take my name, or should I take yours?" Wally asked, standing from his chair, to look at Dick.

"Why should I take _your_ name?"

"Why should I take yours?"

"Compromise, I'll add your last name to mine, and you'll do the same."

"So, I write 'Dick Grayson-West and Wally West-Grayson' right?" Wally asked, writing on the inside of the card.

"Yes."

"Dick?"

"Yeah?" Dick replied, irritated.

"I love you." Wally moved to capture Dick's lips in a kiss.

"I love you, too" Dick said, placing a kiss onto Wally's fingers, "Now get back to signing these cards."

* * *

><p>Awww~ Damian wanted to keep Dick for himself =P I would too if I were Dick's younger sibling, or if I were dating him...or if I were his parent... XD<p>

Hope I did alright characterizing the entire Bat family, people who write Batman TV series (Or anything that includes the Bat family) needs to introduce the other Bat family characters other than Dick, Barbara, Alfred and Bruce. Though I know that Cass should be a bit more stoic...

Review if you like, and if it so pleases you, read and, hopefully, review my other stories.

Thanks for bearing through this time I took from writing KF/Rob, but I didn't have any inspiration to write a story for them, and then I watched the episode in _Friends_ when Monica attempted to propose to Chandler, but then "_There's a reason girls don't do this!_" and Chandler proposed~ It was so sweet =D


End file.
